This invention pertains to an improved configuration for bicycle pedals.
Currently two types of pedals are used.
One type has rubber bars spaced apart from the spindle which provide friction surfaces for the cyclist's shoe. Under heavy use by an adult, the square cross-sectioned rubber bars roll slightly, resulting in corners being presented to the bottom of the foot, rather than flat surfaces. In addition, the support area is relatively small, causing the foot to flex excessively over it. Both conditions cause premature discomfort.
A second type has serrated metal bars spaced apart from the spindle. Because of the small area in contact with the cyclist's foot, this type soon creates distress, when ordinary shoes are worn.
With either type of pedal, most often the cyclist is seen to place his heel against the pedal, thus positioning the arch of his foot over the spindle. Even when shoes without heels are worn, the foot flexes and the heel still engages the back face of the pedal, positioning its arch over the spindle.
With the arch over the spindle, the toe muscles are effectively not used, the entire work being done by the leg muscles. The possible contribution of the toe muscles is thus not used.
Very often the latter pedal type has an attached toe clip which positions the foot so the ball of the foot, rather than the arch, is over the spindle. Positioned thus, very little load is applied at the cyclist's heel, and muscles of the toe are always in tandem with those of the leg itself. This allows use of the toe muscles. However, in the ordinary individual, the toe muscles weaken before the heavier leg muscles do, creating a weak link, with the result that the cyclist can no longer pedal effectively even though he may have much strength remaining in his leg muscles.
Both positions of the foot are useful, with the ball of the foot over the spindle to allow toe and leg muscles to work together in tandem, and with the arch of the foot over the spindle to allow the leg muscles to take over by themselves, giving the toe muscles a rest.
Bicycles are increasingly being used for commuting by adults wearing street shoes with heels. Current pedals make no provision for support of the heel of such shoes, with the result that the foot flexes excessively, causing premature distress. Such heel support is not needed when the ball of the foot is over the spindle, but it is when the arch is over it.